


Memories: Do They Tell A Story?

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Becky isnt deaf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Claire Redfield/K-Mart, Past Jill Valentine/Alice, Rain Carlos and James are bad clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: The story starts with one of Alice’s clones in the Suburbia Test Environment in Umbrella’s Prime Testing Floor. The clone of Alice has backstory which includes being married to a clone of Claire Redfield for 10 years and having a young daughter together called Becky who is also a clone. The clones populate the testing floors in order for Umbrella to enhance the Undead so that they can sell the T-Virus as a product. In the same underground testing facility under the ice flats in Russia, the real Alice is rescued by Ada Wan and Albert Wesker so that Alice can destroy The Red Queen who now controls the rest of Umbrella Corporation or so Wesker leads Alice to believe. When Alice and Ada reach Suburbia, they find Claire and Becky, the clones. But before they can escape, they are confronted by clones of Alice’s dead friends including one Jill Valentine. This story deals with loss and pain in Alice’s life but there is a happy ending if only Alice can believe in it and fight for it.Set during and after Resident Evil: Retribution. Story opens during the scene in Suburbia. Will flit between Alice and Claire's POV.





	1. Chapter 1: Real Or Not Real. Alice Clone POV.

**Author's Note:**

> Becky isn't deaf in this story, not that I have anything against that, it just doesn't fit for the premise for it.  
> Claire and K-Mart are together at the start but there is no anger between them when they split. Same with past Jill and Alice however Jill still likes Alice unlike K-Mart and Claire. I may include a threesome between Alice Claire and Jill but ultimately this is a Alice/Claire story.

At first they came in flashes.

Dreams?

Or so I thought they were.

Claire…

Memories?

A different life…

Dreams or Memories…. I didn’t know.

Then longer and longer until they filled every sleeping moment but it was too much.

I jolt awake. What was that sound?

‘Hey babe’ what? I could have sworn I was just fighting some monster with a massive axe? I moan and roll over, only to be confronted with a mirror. My eyes are drawn to my hair, I swear it wasn’t that colour before but short and black? I am so confused. The voice comes again but I can only see the persons back in the mirror. ‘Babe,’ the voice was sharper this time. ‘We are going to be late, you’re not up, and Becky’s not up. Come on.’ Late? Becky? What is going on? The bed dips in front of me. Two hands take my cheeks gently, and swivel my head around to a pair of intense blue eyes. With that one look, everything clicks into place. ‘Alice are you okay? I know we had a late night but you are going to be late for work darling.’ She looks at me with loving concern.

‘Yes, Claire. Im fine, we had a bit of a rough night didn’t we? A bit too much to drink, I should think.’ I reassure my wife with a passionate kiss.

After Claire pulls back she says ‘okay I believe you. I’ll go and wake Becky.’ With those words she leaves the room and I push myself up off the bed to get changed. I choose black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a white and pink checked shirt rolled up at the sleeves.

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen where Claire hands me a coffee and I notice Becky is already dressed, sat at the table and eating breakfast. ‘Wow you two were quick. I know when motivated you can shift that sexy ass into gear and get stuff done.’ Winking at Claire, I give her a slight tap on her bum to emphasize my point.

‘Oi, Moms please, I’m eating,’ exclaims Becky.

‘Yes Alice, I would prefer you control yourself around our daughter please.’ But I can tell she doesn’t mean it in a mean way. Two can play at that game.

‘Oh really?’ I smirk as I pull Claire into my arms. ‘So you would prefer I didn’t do this?’ I peck her on the lips, then pull back. Seeing a hint of a smile on her face, I just know I could do better so I pull her in for another and this time Claire just can’t resist. She deepens the kiss.

‘Moms, I did ask nicely.’ Becky has a slight pained look on her face.

‘I know you did but if I want to kiss your Mom, I will bloody well do so.’ I shot straight back but playfully to my daughter.

‘Language, my love,’ Claire says as she disentangles herself from my arms. I chase after her.  ‘We are going to be late. I am putting my foot down.’ Claire says loudly. Quietly to me she intones ‘if you do not stop, there will be no sex for a week.’ Oh crap the last time Claire did this, she actually did it and I slept on the couch.

‘Okaaay. Becky, eat up and go get your school bag.’ When Becky leaves the room, I turn to Claire and intone back to her, ‘you’ll pay for that later.’

‘Oh, I bet I will.’ She winks at me and carries on tiding the kitchen.

I leave Claire doing that to check on Becky, she should be downstairs by now. That’s when I hear the blood-curdling-inhuman-scream. I race to Becky’s room only to find a very sickly looking man covered in blood. He eyes me up and down, then takes off full pelt at me. I slam the door to the room shut after quickly looking around for Becky and seeing no sign of her.

‘CLAIRE!’ I scream as I practically throw myself down the stairs.

‘What is it dar---Oh that!’ I can see her gaze on something behind me. ‘Run. She grabs my hand and we fly out of the front door onto the street….which is complete carnage. Cars have been flipped over, windows and doors smashed, fires burning and in some places the road had been ripped up. I turn around only for the monster from Becky’s room tackle me to the floor. Claire could only look on in horror as the monster bites into my shoulder. I howl in pain, trying to throw the - what could only be described - as a Zombie, off me.  

Through the pain, I manage to grunt out to Claire, ‘Find Becky, and look after her for me.’ Claire bursts into the tears.

‘No I can’t lose you.’ She tries to reach out for me but I stop her.

‘I love you Claire, now and always.’ Then, my eyes slip close and I can no longer hear the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings. Claire's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and K-Mart are in a relationship here but only for a little while.  
> Basically K-Mart forces some downtime for Claire and gets her to open up a bit.

They say you dream about what you want most, more than life itself even when you hide it from everyone and greater still, yourself.  I woke from sleep only to feel very confused about my dreams, no, more like they were unsettling. I knew what it meant but was I strong enough to admit to myself how I felt about who the dreams were about. Alice.

However, I had other problems.

Opening my eyes, I find K-Mart mere centimetres from my face. I jump into a sit up position and grab the blanket, hugging it up to my neck. My hand automatically goes for my gun but she places her hand on top of mine.

‘Jeez, K-Mart. I might have shot you.’

‘I’m sorry Claire, but you’re extremely beautiful when you sleep.’ I swallow the lump in my throat. My dreams had caused me to realize some things about myself.

‘I love you too.’ K-Mart initiates the kiss between us, I try my best to be into it. If K-Mart had noticed, she didn’t give any sign of it.

‘Mm, I love you more.’ In my mind’s eye, K-Mart is momentarily replaced with Alice – was it a a flash from last night’s dream or was it a memory, I didn’t know.

‘Alice…’ I murmur, K-Mart pulls back which causes Alice to vanish and I can’t help but feel disappointed. It shows.

‘Babe, are you okay? You seem a bit lost.’ I shake my head.

‘Mm, nah I’m good.’ I’m lying right through my teeth but at the moment, I try to fix my mistake.

‘Claire, don’t do this. Don’t shut me out. Tell me whats wrong and maybe I can help?’ She has a good hear, how can I break it? ‘Please help me to understand.’ I open my mouth to explain but the words get stuck in my throat.

‘I…I…’

‘Claire, please. I know something has been bothering since Alice was imprisoned by Umbrella. I’ve had a small inkling but I need you to admit it to yourself.’ Always the passionate one.

‘I can’t do that to you K-Mart, I’m sorry.’ I look down into my lap. I just can’t.

‘Okay, I’ll help. Please answer yes or no to the following questions.’ She stares at me.

‘If you think it will help.’

‘Question 1: Are you in love with me?’

‘What? You can’t ask something like that.’ Again, she keeps staring. ‘No, I’m not. I’m sorry k-Mart but it’s the truth.’

‘I knew it. I think I’m the same; it was more a crush really than love. Anyway Question 2: Are you in love with someone else?’

‘Yes,’ I say quietly.

‘Is it Alice?’ Damn always so direct.

‘Umm, yeah I am.’

‘See that wasn’t hard was it?’ I stare at my hands; I could feel the weight that had just been pressing down on my heart. Just three words were all it took. ‘All you have to do now is tell Alice, next time you see her.

‘Wait what? Are you crazy? I’m never telling her, she’d think I was mad.’ I look at K-mart, exasperated.

‘Wow sometimes Claire, you can’t see past your nose.’ K-Mart starts laughing.

‘What what is it K-Mart. Tell me!’ I couldn’t understand why she was laughing.

‘Even a blind man could have seen how Alice feels about you. She’s as good as hiding it than you are, your just good at hiding it from each other.’

‘But I’m sure Umbrella probably has killed her by now.’ That’s true isn’t it? They would never have kept one so powerful, alive? I think about this for a while.

‘Claire.’ She looks at me strangely. ‘What does your heart tell you?’ I think about it and in my heart I just knew she was still alive, I could feel it.

‘She’s alive. She’s so resourceful, she will escape. I will see her again.’ I almost jump for joy. ‘Umm K-Mart how did you become so wise?’

She smirks. ‘I have a good teacher.’ She says triumphantly.

‘Thankyou K-Mart, I really needed that.’ I say seriously.

‘Well what are friends for?’ I smile and relax, finally I felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	3. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i havent updated in a long time. You know what its like, you start new story and then a new one and then a new one and it goes on and on until you forget about your very first stories. Anyway I rewatched Resident Evil (1-6) the other day and I came up with the new chapters. The writing style between 2 and 3 will probably be quite different considering they are like a year apart.

I opened my eyes, my whole body thrummed painfully. Where was I? Then I saw it, the Umbrella symbol on the floor.

‘Project Alice, why did turn against Umbrella?’ I looked upwards startled.

‘Jill? Where are the others – Chris and Claire and the others on the ship?’

‘Project Alice, why did turn against Umbrella?’ Jill said again.

‘Jill.’ I tried again but the light turned off in her little hub and a piercing screeching sound filled the air, forcing me to my knees holding my ears. I screamed in defiance. After what felt like hours, the noise stopped.

‘Project Alice, why did turn against Umbrella?’ Jill said again. I didn’t say a word so the sound started up again. Again what felt like hours, the sound stopped but Jill didn’t speak. I looked around, all the lights flickered off.

‘Security systems disabled. System rebooting in 2 minutes.’ A drawer next to me opened, inside was a black suit.

‘Security systems disabled. System rebooting in 1 minute and 30 seconds.’ Another sound made me look around, the cell door was opening. No time to lose. Quickly I grabbed the armour, putting it on as I ran out the door.

‘Security systems disabled. System rebooting in 50 seconds.’  I looked up and down the corridor, a green light was at one end and a door at the other. Oh no, a laser grid. A checkerboard grid came swirling towards so I took off towards the door which opened. The minute I was through it, it slammed shut behind me.

It looked like I had escaped as I was outside but surly it wasn’t that easy?

‘Standby.’ Of course it wasn’t. ‘Standby. Tokyo sequence initialized.’ Oh god what crazy fucked up thing have Umbrella done now? I thought as I started to feel rain drops on my face, and then people were appearing from nowhere. A young girl knocked against me and stopped just ahead. A man in a business suit walked by, staring as the strange girl looked up at him. I looked on in horror as the girl went for the man, chewing out his neck. Then more of the undead appeared from alley ways, what was this place?

I decided I was getting out of here. A bright light appeared up ahead as another door opened. I knew Umbrella were playing with me but I guessed the only way out was by playing their game but by my rules.

I bolted towards the door, the army of the undead were following me but unlike before, the door stayed open allowing them to follow me. I didn’t let up as I raced down the corridor to the next door but I was in luck the door closed behind me, shutting out the dead. However the room in front of me caught me by surprise.

‘Standby, standby.’ Eight hatches in the floor opened up and glass reception desks were pushed upwards. ‘Welcome to Umbrella Central Control.’ The robot voice said. My guns were out when I saw the guards but then relaxed slightly when I saw the blood, every single one of them were dead – shot in the head.

Another hatched raised, this one covered in guns. ‘Oh yeah.’ I said aloud to the room, this was more like it. I threw away the gun I had acquired in Tokyo and strode over to the cabinet. I took off the knife and placed it in my boot. I was about to reach for gun when another but small gun was stuck into my side. I didn’t even pause. I spun around, catching the gun in my hand and punched at my assailant but she was quick, jumping out of the way. But I had the gun, I brought it round, aiming with the intention to shoot, but the woman flipped backwards, kicking the gun into the air. She caught the gun as I pulled at the black knife and ran towards her. She prodded the gun into my gut as I brought the knife up to her throat. ‘Don’t.’ I warned.

‘My name is…’ I cut her off.

‘…Ada Wan, operative for the Umbrella Corporation, one of Albert Wesker’s top agents. I know exactly who and what you are. Now the real question is, why don’t I just cancel your contract right now?’ I stared into her eyes.

‘I don’t work for Umbrella anymore and neither does Albert Wesker.’

‘I don’t care.’ I wanted to say more but a very familiar voice cut me off. A screen popped up next to us with his face on it.

‘Kill her if you like but you’ll never get out of this place.’ Wesker said. I growled in frustration, of course he lived.

‘Wesker.’ I spun on my heels and chucked the knife at the screen in my anger. It smashed but he just popped up behind me on another screen.

‘Oh and Alice how nice to see you again.’ The man smiled deviously.


	4. Clone Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and some of the chapters will be really short, sorry.

I grab Becky and after taking one last look at my beloved on the floor, I raced down the road. That’s when the car came out of nowhere, sirens blaring. I dived to one side, pulling Becky with me. Another car stopped in front of us, a head popped out the driver’s door.

‘What are you doing? Get in!’ The woman shouted. Quickly I and Becky got in the strangers car and the woman jammed her foot down on the gas pedal. However we didn’t get very far when a lorry smashed into the back of the car, upending us. We were flung about the car, luckily our seat belts held us from much damage. I turned over to Becky, asking if she was okay? After getting a slight nod, I pushed her forward and got out the car but the undead were still behind us.

‘Run!’ I managed to get of my hoarse throat. ‘Run!’ I shouted again as the zombies ran around the car towards us. ‘Head for that house, Becky.’ I slammed the door behind us and led Becky up the stairs and into the attic. Hopefully the high ground should buy us some time but I was wrong.

That’s when I heard it, the guns.

Someone was fighting back.


	5. Alice

‘We need you. Our only hope of survival is to work together.’ Wesker said.

‘I’m not going until I know where we are and what hell we are doing here?’ I said viciously.

‘The Prime Umbrella Testing Facility.’ Wesker said simply.

‘Explain Tokyo.’ The man smiled.                                 

‘What you saw was a detailed recreation and nothing more. It goes on for a few city blocks, that’s all.’

‘I was outside. Explain that.’

‘Were you? Saw the sky did you?’ Wan said behind me.

‘The testing floor is 300 feet high, the celling black as night but isn’t that usually when the monsters come out anyway?’ Wesker laughed.

‘It was raining?’ I looked at the two of them.

‘Climate control. Wind, rain and they can even make it snow if they want to.’ I was starting feel a little stupid with these questions.

‘Why build such a place?’ I asked but I was beginning to realize the answer. Umbrella was sick but I already knew that.

‘Simple. The Umbrella Corporation derived its primary income from the sale of Viral Weaponry, something that’s impossible to test in the real world. They recreated an outbreak in New York and showed it to the Russians and sold them the virus. They simulated an outbreak in Moscow and sold it to the Americans. An outbreak in Tokyo…’ Wesker said but I caught on.

‘And sold it to the Chinese.’ I finished.

‘An outbreak in China…’ Wan said.

‘And sold it to the Japanese.’ It all made total sense now.

‘Exactly. Everyone had to have it. The Umbrella Corporation built a new arms race; it was biological rather than nuclear. Highly profitable and this is where it all happened.’

‘So why don’t we just get the hell out of here?’ I said as I armed myself with the two guns I had been eyeing up earlier. I rounded the corner, ready to blast my way out of here.

‘Stop.’ Ada shouted behind me. ‘Sun up is in less than a minute. Why don’t you just see for yourself?’ I paused, what the hell was she talking about?

‘This facility is located in the straits of Kamchatka in Northern Russia. The old Soviet Union built submarine pens here in the 80s. After the cold war ended, The Umbrella Corporation expanded them and built the testing floor.’ I rolled my eyes, could Wesker sound anymore boring? ‘No-one has ever escaped from this facility.’

‘Ice.’ I breathed.

‘You will need all the help you can get so I’ve arranged for a strike team to enter from the surface and assist you.’ I flicked the safety off my guns, I was about to prove Umbrella wrong, I will escape from this unescapable facility. 


	6. Clone Claire

I crept over to the window after putting Becky in a cupboard and ordering her to stay quiet. I looked out the window to see two people walking side by side down the window. One was wearing a red dress and the other was dressed in black. Both had guns. I backed into the cupboard with Becky; hopefully the two would just pass on.

But they didn’t.

I heard the front door creak open. I heard voicing talking downstairs. Then the stairs creaking as two separate sets footsteps slowly make their way up the stairs. The floor creaked also as someone entered the room we were hiding in.

Running footsteps from the hall pulled the person out of the room, gun shots were heard and then silence. I pushed open the cupboard door and crept out.

‘Stay in the cupboard, Becks.’ I whispered to my daughter. She nodded as I closed the door, it clicking shut. I tiptoed to the doorway and looked beyond it.

A woman was standing on the landing, her back to me. Black shoulder length hair got me for a second but I knew that body anywhere.

‘Alice?’ I whispered. The person turned around, guns pointing towards. ‘Alice, it’s me! It’s me Claire.’ The guns wobbled before dropping to her side. I ran quickly, jumping over a zombie before wrapping my arms around her. ‘Oh Alice, I thought you died, I saw you die.’ I cried into her shoulder, feeling totally safe when a voice sounded behind me.

‘Mom?’ I turned my head still holding onto Alice. 

‘Becky comes here. I found her.’ Becky walked over to me bypassing the zombie. By this time Alice had finally wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. My family was complete and whole again.

‘Alice where did you go?’

‘Stop right there!’ A voice shouted behind me, I turned, there was another woman holding a pistol.

‘Becky, get behind me.’ I stretched my arms out, no one was going to touch my family. ‘Don’t you take a step closer.’

‘Alice who is this?’ The woman asked.

‘I think they are clones of Claire and The Red Queen.’ Alice said. Clones?

‘Clones?’ I voiced my thoughts. Alice sighed before turning back to me.

‘You are a clone Claire as is your daughter and everyone else here apart from me and Ada.’ Alice said pointing to the other woman. ‘It’s sick but Umbrella uses the clones to populate their testing floor to test the T-Virus which is what makes the dead come back to life.’

‘Yes I know what the T-Virus is. I’m a Science Teacher.’ I said.

‘Of course she is.’ The woman Ada said offhandedly. ‘But seriously Alice we need to go now. Leave these clones and let’s get out of here.’ Alice turns to look at Ada.

‘No Claire and Becky are coming with us.’ I sighed in relief.

‘Mom, when did you have time to change?’ Becky asks. Alice glances at me and I shrug my shoulders. I sank down so I was level with her.

‘Umm, well Mom’s secret job is as a secret agent so when all these crazy people came around, I got called into to work.’ It wasn’t a complete lie but the truth was in there somewhere. Alice gently stroked her cheek and Becky leaned into it. I stared at Alice as she interacted with our daughter. She looked and felt exactly like my Alice but something was different and I wasn’t sure what. But what I did know, this Alice is far more real that my wife. I fingered my wedding band nervously. Alice catches the look from Ada

‘Really?’ Ada asks.

‘Uhh yeah I have to protect my family.’ Alice says before looking at me, I give her a small smile in thanks.


	7. Alice

‘Right you two gather up some clothing, I need to search this place for a way out.’ I motioned for Ada to follow me downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed on the walls pictures of the clones Alice, Claire and Becky’s life. At the beach, a birthday party, a new car, school photos which all carried on, on a table in the living room. One in particular stood at. Alice and Claire stood in front of priest in a church. I was in white dress and Claire in a beautiful three-piece suit. She looked so stunningly beautiful. A tear slipped out my right eye, I wish I had this life.

‘None of this is real.’ Ada stated.

‘It is to them.’ I said.

‘I know, that’s the point.’ I guess Ada was just being practical. I shouldn’t let myself get drawn in with their life, it wasn’t mine.

‘All these feelings the two have for you, they were imprinted.’ Ada walked towards me. ‘A day ago, she was a blank slate, I could show you a dozen just like her in cold storage.’ Ada said. I closed my eyes not wanting to hear anymore. ‘I’m sorry.’ Ada apologised. ‘But it’s true.’ I know it was but I so wanted it not to be. I wanted that to be really Clare and I really wanted us to have a daughter.

‘We are ready.’ Claire says as I came down the stairs.

‘We were fast, weren’t we?’ Becky says.

‘Yes you were.’ I smiled. It was so easy to play along with this charade, I knew I had to stop but I didn’t want to. They were my family now. Becky held out her hand and I took it. I offered my other on to Claire but she refused, I guessed she knew better. I frowned sadly but led our crew to the front door but what awaited us almost destroyed me.

‘Oh look, the trap worked perfectly.’ A mind-controlled Jill Valentine smiled evilly at me. ‘I just knew you couldn’t resist a completely loving Claire Redfield, it was just too easy. Kill her.’ Rain aimed for Claire but there was nothing I could do but shield Becky’s eyes as Claire was shot down in front of me. The feelings of horror, shock and loss were all too real. My head snapped over to Rain who was still lounging on the swing, the smoking gun lolling from her hand. She smirked.

‘Surrender or die!’ The clone of Carlos said. I turned to the right as I had noticed Ada behind me already had her gun. The minute I was clear of her aim, she started firing. I bolted back into the house holding on to Becky. I pushed her down behind a cabinet, forcing her to stay down. I stood back up and un-sheathed my guns, it was fucking on.

I and Ada shot back at our assistants who wore the faces of my former teammates. Ada shouted at me. ‘Take these, they show you the way. I shall try to meet you if I can.’ She passed me the red glasses before throwing me her dart gun. I grabbed Becky and we ran out the back door. We didn’t stop running until we reached the train station which was actually a back door to the main facility. A voice sounded behind me, my gun was already up and pointed.

‘You guys survived as well.’ It was Rain but in different clothing.

‘Wait, Mom. She helped me and Mom earlier.’ I slowly lowered one of my guns before offering her the other.

‘Know how to use this?’ I said.

‘No.’ I forced the gun into her hand and showed her how to use it. That’s when I heard the weird sounds in the roof as we all did. We all looked upwards.

‘What is that?’ Becky whispered afraid.

‘I’m not sure.’ I said, I had an idea but I wasn’t going to frighten my daughter and Rain any further. ‘Wait here until I come back.’ I turned to Rain. ‘Look after here.’ I bent down to Becky’s level. ‘Stay with her.’ I said and Becky nodded. I check my gun level and raced off to find what other horrible abominations Umbrella had hidden down here.


	8. Clone Rain from Suburbia

It had been one hell of a day. First my boss had fired me because he had found out about my opinions on guns, then my girlfriend had left me and then to top it all off, crazy dead people started running around eating each other. I had gone for a cycle ride to clear my head when I was driving back into town and I almost run over some survivors who invited into my car, and then I lost them because some stupid truck driver ran into the back on car. So I wandered around for a while until I stumbled along a weird tube station that all writing was in Russian. Then I heard voices up a head. It sounded like Becky. I rounded the corner and Becky and this other creepy woman were standing about in the centre of the station.

‘You guys survived?’ The woman pointed a gun at me. Then she proceeded to explain nothing but force a gun into my hand and showed me how to use it, then told me to look after Becky before speeding off somewhere, I guess to find out the cause of noises in the roof. Better her than me, I thought. ‘Come on then Becky, I’m sure we can find somewhere to hide around here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 being written now but tbh I dont know how long will take cause its a big one

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
